1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a thermal printer, for example, one disclosed in JP 2000-318260 A has been known.
In the thermal printer described in JP 2000-318260 A, an aspect ratio of characters printed on heat-sensitive paper during passage between a thermal head and a platen roller is set to 1:1, and the printed heat-sensitive paper is provided to a user.
However, in view of ecology and environmental performance, there is a strong demand for a thermal printer in which a use amount of heat-sensitive paper is reduced (or may be reduced) from a user.